A pesar de todo
by Andreea Maca
Summary: A veces creía que había enloquecido por quedarse cerca de él a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, a pesar de las incontables veces en las que la ignoró, a pesar de los intentos de asesinato. A pesar de todo, Sakura había perdonado y confiado una vez más. "El primer rayo de sol me ilumina el corazón. Te distingo junto a mí. Mi salvación." Drabble.


**A pesar de todo**

"El primer rayo de sol me ilumina el corazón. Te distingo junto a mí. Mi salvación."

Saratoga, Si amaneciera.

Sakura se acomodó una vez más en la cama, acercando la punta de su nariz a la clavícula de Sasuke, quien la miraba recargando el codo en la cama y con la mejilla pegada a su puño cerrado. No podía creer que esa mujer, esa chica de la que se enamoró sin saber cómo exactamente, estuviera a su lado, durmiendo. A veces creía que había enloquecido por quedarse cerca de él a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, a pesar de las incontables veces en las que la ignoró, a pesar de los intentos de asesinato. A pesar de todo, Sakura había perdonado y confiado una vez más.

Cuando Sasuke perdió a su familia en aquella catástrofe, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, que su vida se había vaciado. No concebía las mañanas sin la sonrisa de su madre, no concebía las tardes sin jugar con Itachi – al que en ese momento, odiaba por engañarlo – no concebía sus esfuerzos en la escuela sin esperar el orgullo de su padre. Sasuke ya no concebía nada de su vida si no había nadie a quien admirar, a quien enaltecer, a quien amar. Y justo cuando la oscuridad lo arrastró a un lugar que él ya no conocía, apareció, frente a sus ojos, una pequeña niña que lloraba por su aparente muerte, que se aferraba a su playera sin dejar de sollozar. Justo cuando creyó que el dolor lo consumiría, que ya no toleraría más sufrimiento, sintió sobre su mano un cálido apretón que le ofreció la misma niña, la misma mujer de siempre, desesperada por no poder ayudarlo, repitiendo una y otra vez que pronto terminaría ese dolor y que ella estaría ahí; regalándole, cuando Sasuke no pudo resistir más, su pecho para descansar. Justo cuando el poder lo devoraba, justo cuando sintió en sus venas la fortaleza para matar a cualquiera, cuando la maldad lo atrapó cual león a una oveja, escuchó el grito de esa niña – esa niña que día a día se esforzaba por ser más fuerte, que habría dado su vida por proteger a sus compañeros, por protegerlo a él – seguido de un enérgico abrazo que le congeló la sangre, que lo despertó de sus ambiciones, que lo llevó al mundo real.

Sasuke se recordó, sin poder evitarlo, los años que no la vio, que la perdió, que la olvidó. Y recordó, sobre todo, el día cuando ella apareció nuevamente, más alta, más ruda, más fuerte que nunca, enfadada con el nuevo intruso, Sai, por haberlos engañado. En cuanto Sasuke la miró correr hacia ese muchacho, en cuanto Sasuke escuchó de nuevo esa voz que tantas veces lo había despertado, se percató de cuánto había perdido en busca de su venganza. Sin poder evitarlo, su nombre salió de sus labios. Lentamente, ella le regaló esa mirada, esa magnífica mirada, que Sasuke siempre atesoró, aunque la Maldición de Odio jamás se lo permitió.

A través de la ventana, se inmiscuyó un delgado rayo de sol que iluminó directamente los ojos de Sakura. Sasuke examinó sus facciones, examinó la silueta de su cuerpo debajo de las ventanas y sonrió. No sabía qué era lo que había arrastrado a Sakura a permanecer cerca de él, pero lo agradecía.

Por supuesto, Sakura era su salvación.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Muchísimo tiempo sin hacer un drabble, lo sé. Igual escribí esta cosa y voy a escribir otras a lo largo de la semana para celebrar el mes SasuSaku.**

 **Honestamente, no soy muy buena haciendo cosas tan cortas como los drabbles, pero creo que éste no me quedó tan mal. Júzguenlo ustedes.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos estaremos viendo en la semana y el jueves, sin falta, en _Los tres cuarzos_.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
